The ultimate BB oneshot collection
by A-no-messing
Summary: the ultimate one shots featuring our fave serial killer, contains dark themes, pls read :D also bbxreader
1. Oneshot one: A monster or a hero?

Beyond Birthday One shots...

(Author note- while reading dis listen to numb by linkin park thats where i go the inspiration from, thanks- :D

What have I become? A monster or a hero?

I was tired of what you wanted me to be, i felt faithless all my hope shattered at your touch, I'm lost under the surface, You expected me to be like you, I am under your pressure of walking and falling in your shoes.

Every step that I take in your shoes is another death wish to you, I've become numb at your fallen looks, and I can't feel you near me. I'm becoming who I want to be, not what you expect of me, all I've ever wanted was not this life.

What I want is to be less programmed like you and more like my true self, can't you see I'm falling; you're holding my hand too tightly, you're afraid to lose your lookalike. Every step that I take in your shoes is another death wish to you, and every victim I slaughter is wasting more time than I can take.

I've become numb at your fallen looks; i can't feel you near me. I'm becoming who I want to be, not what you expect of me, all I've ever wanted was not this life.

And I know I may end up fading like you, but I know I was just like you with someone encouraging you.

I've become numb at your fallen looks; i can't feel you near me. I'm becoming who I want to be, not what you expect of me, all I've ever wanted was not this life.

I've become numb at your fallen looks, I'm exhausted of who you expect of me to become, I've become numb at your fallen looks, I'm exhausted of who you expect of me to become.

No matter how hard i make this case for you, you still solve it easily.


	2. Oneshot two: Beyond the blood

Author note- readerxBB, really short this one, pls comment O.O "ill bet my jam on it." *evil smirk*.

Beyond the Blood.

As I took the sharp knife which you took from me and dug it harshly into my pale skin, the colour red of my blood, it was so carefree and exciting, and you would just stand there holding the bloody knife, my blood, my belonging, my fear.

My control, myself, and my life. You're the reason why I stay alive, why I fight him and why I stay here on this world.

The blood is screaming at me, it flows down my skin, tiding me with it like a blood red ocean and my soul is fading, existing away, you are consuming me, it's difficult for me to even breathe when you're around.

L, I'm not you any more, I was never you, and I will never be you. My name is not back up, it's beyond birthday and I want to hear you scream my name until your throat gets hoarse.

Stabbing my arm one more time, while you stare at me wide eyed. "Kukukukuku." My laugh gets more stronger each day, I am invincible, I get up licking the wounds clean, ready for another day's work, another victim's downfall, but you're downfall is so much more important to me.

My name is Beyond Birthday and this is the story of my life.


	3. Oneshot three

Author note- listen to crawling by linkin park while reading this.

These Wounds are my downfall.

There's the blood crawling in my skin, every time I make a wound it never heals, the fear of failing you is my fall, it's confusing what I can't even see is not even real.

There's something inside of me that pulls me towards you, it's consuming but confusing me for figure this out, this lack of self control is never ending and never going away, it's controlling me that I can't kill your angelic face.

I can't seem to lose you my angel, To find my strength again, these bloody walls are closing in, I've always felt this way before, I'm so insecure.

There's the blood crawling in my skin, every time I make a wound it never heals, the fear of failing you is my fall, it's confusing what I can't even see is not even real.

Discomfort of your smile, this plan has endlessly pulled itself upon my fate, you're distracting but I'm reacting like a magnet to you. This is against my plan and my will I can't stand to stand near him, its haunting me how I don't seem real to you.

I can't seem to lose you my angel, To find my strength again, these bloody walls are closing in, I've always felt this way before, I'm so insecure.

There's the blood crawling in my skin, every time I make a wound it never heals, the fear of failing you is my fall, it's confusing what I can't even see is not even real.

There's the blood crawling in my skin, every time I make a wound it never heals, the fear of failing you is my fall, it's confusing what I can't even see is not even real.

So now here I die, on my knees in a pool full of sorrow and pain but the painless fire opens up my empty heart full of black darkness. 


End file.
